Je saigne encore
by LittleKimi
Summary: Song fic, PDV de Ron...


ONE SHOT

JE SAIGNE ENCORE

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à J.K Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent pour la publication de cette… euh… fic…  
Titi, j'espère que tu seras a peu près contente, même si c'te fic-la ne contient pas encore « THE » scène… C'est simplement une espèce de petit essai, si tu veux… et vu que t'aimes la chanson support… Voili voilou !

Ja na !  
x

Ce soir, je vais mourir. J'en suis presque sur… De toutes façons, ma vie n'est plus que souffrance… Deux ans que ça dure… Je me retrouve chaque jour face à ma douleur, sans choix, sans porte de sortie…  
Ce soir, Voldemort va attaquer Poudlard... Et je serais enfin délivré de toi… De vous et de votre bonheur. Je ferais en sorte que ça arrive…  
« Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur »  
Je me rappelle la première fois ou je vous ai vu, a demi cachés par la statue du Gobelin, dans un couloir de l'école… C'était il y a deux ans, près de la Salle sur Demande… Tu étais contre le mur, a demi caché par lui… Il a toujours été un peu plus grand que toi… Il avait l'air si doux quand il a descendu ses yeux d'orage vers toi, et qu'il a posé ses lèvres sur les tiennes… AU rouge qui est monté à tes joues, ce devait être la première fois… Tu avais l'air vaguement surpris…  
Comment peux-tu être si aveugle ? Tu l'as considéré comme un ennemi dès notre première année. A tes yeux, il n'était qu'un serpent cruel et vaniteux, digne représentant de son nom et de sa Maison. Comment as-tu pu passer d'une telle haine à l'amour ? Qu'a-t-il que je n'ai pas ? L'argent ? Mais tu en as toi aussi … Alors quel intérêt ? Ne vois-tu donc pas que tout ceci n'est qu'une sombre machination, un horrible piège pour t'attirer dans les griffes de Voldemort ? Tu vois, a présent, je peux prononcer son nom… Grâce à toi…  
« Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Et moi… la chaleur de ta voix dans le cœur… »  
Jamais je ne t'ai tant aimé… Alors que toi, tu ne cessais de t'éloigner. N'as-tu pas entendu mon cœur pleurer, mon âme hurler, alors que mes lèvres, qui ne rêvaient que des tiennes, articulaient les pires horreurs… Toutes les fois ou j'ai hurlé ma souffrance en te crachant ma haine au visage… Tu n'as pas compris mon message…  
Petit Lion aveugle !  
« Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi, tu te permets de dire encore, encore »  
J'ai fini par « accepter » Drago dans notre cercle… C'était ça, ou rien… Quand tu nous as annoncé votre relation, Hermione semblait ravie. Vous étiez souvent dans notre salle commune, les doigts enlacés. Parfois, ta tête reposait sur ses genoux, et tu fermais les yeux lorsqu'il te caressait le visage… J'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place… La nouvelle de votre liaison a très vite fait le tour de l'école… Mais vous n'en aviez que faire… Quand il était avec toi, il était différent… Il avait l'air tendre, et amoureux… Il était si différent de son image habituelle… Mais ne sens-tu pas que toute cette douceur n'est qu'un leurre ? Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de celui qui est né d'un des hommes qui a provoqué la mort de tes parents ? Tu es même allé jusqu'à emménager avec lui dans une des salles secrètes que nous avions découvertes ensemble, toi et moi… Et tout ça, avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore… Lui aussi, a perdu la boule… Avec sa manie de donner une seconde chance aux gens…  
« Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus forts  
Mais moi je suis déjà mort… »  
J'aurais tout fait pour toi, tout. Je t'aurais tout donné, j'aurais même décroché la Lune si tu l'avais voulue… J'aurais été jusqu'à te donner ma vie. 4Et c'est d'ailleurs exactement ce que je vais faire ce soir…  
Depuis deux ans, mon cœur ne cesse de saigner, et toi tu restes aveugle…  
« Et ça fait mal, crois-moi, une lame  
Enfoncée loin dans mon âme »  
Je hurlais ma douleur, dans la chaleur de mon lit…  
« Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme »  
… tandis que toi, tu soupirais de bonheur dans le creux de ses bras…

« Et je saigne encore  
Je souris à la mort »  
Le combat a commencé…  
Tu te bats aux cotés de Drago, contre Malefoy senior. Bizarre. En fin de compte, Drago n'était donc pas un traître… Ton amour l'a fait changer… Il aurait pu transformer la Lune en Soleil…  
Voldemort s'est tourné vers toi et te regarde, une lueur vorace dans ses yeux reptiliens. Tu es magnifique, ainsi plongé dans le combat Je sais que tu le tueras ce soir. J'en ai l'intime conviction… J'arrive à sa hauteur, et il me fait face. Ses yeux de serpent brillent, est son sourire est carnassier, alors qu'il lève sa baguette juste au moment ou tu tournes la tète vers nous…  
J'ai l'impression que le temps est suspendu, tout ce passe au ralenti. J'ai tout juste le temps de croiser ton regard… Je vois tes yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise…  
Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit, alors que je lui refais face.  
-Sectumsempra !  
Ma gorge et ma poitrine me brûlent, comme si j'avais été tailladé. J'ai mal. Mes forces m'abandonnent, je le sens. Je tombe.  
« Tout ce rouge sur mon corps »  
Je te vois courir vers moi, et j'entends le rire sinistre du Mage Noir.  
-Ron !  
Tu te laisses tomber à côté de moi. Tu es couvert de poussière et de sang, mais t ne sembles pas blessé… A ma vue, tes yeux d'émeraude s'emplissent de larmes… Je dois donc être en piteux état. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus mal… Physiquement, au moins…  
-Ron… Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as laissé faire ça ?  
Tu pleures pour moi… J'en suis bouleversé… Je dois me concentrer pour te parler. Pour expliquer mon geste, pour tout t'avouer, tout expliquer.  
-Parce que … je … t'aime…  
C'est la dernière fois que je te ferais du mal… Je sais que cette phrase, cette simple phrase… ces trois mots… t 'ont blessé… Je le vois dans ton regard, à tes douces lèvres qui tremblent…  
-Ron…  
Mon souffle se perd, et je ferme les yeux, alors que je sens ta tète sur ma poitrine, mes poumons s'emplissant une dernière fois du doux parfum de tes cheveux.  
J'emporterai avec moi l'image de tes larmes.  
« Je te blesse dans un dernier effort ».

Kimiko


End file.
